


Playfight

by J_E_McCormick, TiltingPlanet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I love these guys so much I can't even describe, M/M, Plus additional Bossuet Joly and Vincent, idk - Freeform, sorry we just love Vincent, this is like a sorta AU of SNOI??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiltingPlanet/pseuds/TiltingPlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, have some spirit here! You'll bore me otherwise." The fighter smirked.<br/>"Now now, don't make fun of me." Jehan tutted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playfight

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a really really big thing for Bahorel/Jehan okay I'm so sorry  
> No but seriously this pairing is so beautiful it needs to be more popular
> 
> If you don't read our series Say Nothing Of It then Vincent is Bossuet's 2-year-old nephew.

Bossuet had once again been lumped with Vincent, though unfortunately on a day when he and Joly had plans that they were rather reluctant to give up - Jehan thought it may have been an anniversary of sorts - and so had pleaded with their friends for help.

Jehan had to admit to a soft spot for kids. He thought their bluntness and complete lack of subtlety was endearing, their active imaginations and love of play fascinating - the things some children thought up was sometimes amazing and sometimes outright hilarious - and it didn't hurt that they were absolutely adorable, especially when they were as young as Vincent was. All he'd had to do was turn with big eyes to Bahorel, who obviously knew what he was doing, and after receiving a playfully exasperated sigh he'd volunteered them for baby-sitting duty. They'd been looking after him all day, and it was getting close to evening, when Joly and Bossuet should be returning to collect him.

Bahorel would admit to being excellent with kids. He'd taken care of his younger sister since she was born and he quite liked kids in general. Vincent was a great kid, smiling and pleasant and not difficult in the slightest. Praised be, he also dropped off to sleep by seven. The toddler was curled up in Bahorel's lap, clutching his soft stuffed horse as well as his army soldier, making dozy little noises and pressing his nose into Bahorel's shirt.

"Bossuet better get here before the kid wakes up."

"Hmm." Jehan hummed absent-mindedly, leaning over the back of the sofa with his chin resting on Bahorel's shoulder, smiling fondly down at Vincent. "They shouldn't be long. Besides, he looks like he's out."

"I just hope he stays this way." Bahorel said with a nod, stiffening minutely when Vincent made a series of dozy, half-awake noises and shifted around. "See what I mean?"

Jehan smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. "You'll be able to deal with it." He said. A quiet knock on the door prompted him to straighten up. "Or you won't have to."

He walked around the settee and over to the front door, opening it and pressing a finger to his lips to signal quiet. Joly stood in front of him, slightly red-faced, with a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck against the growing chill.

"Has he been good?" Joly asked in a whisper.

"He's asleep on Bahorel." Jehan answered with a grin, gesturing back towards the front room.

Bossuet laughed softly from behind Joly. "At least Vince is alright staying with you." He slipped past Jehan and smirked at Bahorel's boredly arched eyebrow.

"Come for the rugrat?" Bahorel asked, glancing down at the sleeping toddler in his lap.

"Unless you want to keep him?" Bossuet gently lifted Vince from Bahorel's lap, settling the dozy two-year-old against his shoulder.

"Don't think we're quite ready for that." Jehan joked. Joly chuckled and picked up the bag with Vincent's things in it, quickly checking everything was there before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Well, thanks for looking after him." Joly smiled at them, quickly ushering Bossuet out of the door. "We'll leave you two in peace. Bye!"

"See you soon Joly." Jehan said, waving slightly.

"Both of you be careful, you especially, Lesgles!" Bahorel called after his two friends before collapsing back into the couch cushions. "Vince is a great kid, but I forgot how exhausting children can be.

"They do have this boundless energy that you can never quite keep up with." Jehan chuckled lightly as he flopped down at Bahorel's side. "Still, I think it's quite fun. And you're so sweet when you're looking after Vince." Here Jehan offered a teasing grin.

Bahorel shrugged. “Kids don't intimidate easily." Where most adults were edgy around him for the sole fact that Bahorel was a vaguely scary looking guy, being about 6’4” and made of solid muscle, children had no qualms with him. They were more than happy to crawl in his lap and chatter in his ear. It was nice.

"Surprisingly fearless, for their size." Jehan nodded in agreement. Vincent had no problems with clambering all over Bahorel and clinging to him, nor with reaching out to curiously pat his face or try and play with his hair. Jehan looked over at Bahorel for a few moments, before playfully bumping their shoulders together.

"Little warriors and idiots, the lot of them." Bahorel agreed, bumping Jehan back and smirking just a bit. "People should be more like kids."

"Most definitely." Jehan nodded, bumping back with a bit more force, a grin starting to spread across his face. "Can you imagine, Enjolras throwing temper-tantrums over the state of the government."

Bahorel snorted. "That, I'd pay to see. Good money." Bahorel bumped back just as roughly. "Courfeyrac probably wouldn't change much."

"Courfeyrac is basically a big kid anyway." Jehan agreed, surging forward to wrap his arms around Bahorel's neck and pull him over.

"No change, exactly." Bahorel agreed, grabbing Jehan's upper arms to pin him down. "Come on, have some spirit here! You'll bore me otherwise." The fighter smirked.

"Now now, don't make fun of me." Jehan tutted. He bent his legs up and used them to push Bahorel's weight off of him while twisting his hands from Bahorel's grip, and followed forwards to kneel on his chest, holding his wrists above his head. He smiled serenely down at Bahorel.

"Who said I was making fun of you?" Bahorel snorted, lifting his knees and, with tremendous effort, rolling on to them, dislodging Jehan. "Far better ways to tease you."

"Oh yeah?" Jehan baited, kicking at Bahorel's stomach and attempting to push him off the couch.

"Yes actually." Bahorel grinned and moved his hands to Jehan's ribs. Tickling was used as a torture technique, after all.

"Oh no, you fucker, that's unfair!" Jehan wailed, trying and failing to stop himself from giggling madly. Where he'd previously been quite controlled in his kicking - playful, not forceful - his limbs were now flailing wildly. "If you get - hurt - it's all - your - own fault." He managed to gasp out.

"Like you can hurt me." Bahorel smirked, not easing his onslaught in the slightest. "I've had plenty bad, and you aren't it."

"F-fuck you!" Jehan forced out, giggling still. His hands started battering - uselessly - at Bahorel's arms and shoulders, and his flailing legs hit out at his stomach and legs, but nothing was really effective until one stray heel managed to land a crotch-shot.

"Fuck!" Bahorel yelped, toppling off the couch in pain. "Cheap shot, Jehan." he wheezed, pained note making his voice slightly high.

"I warned you!" Jehan said breathlessly, peering over the edge of the couch. "Not my fault!" His face was still stuck in a grin, widening just slightly at Bahorel's voice being raised half an octave in pitch.

"I'm sorry." He crooned eventually, reaching one hand down to stroke Bahorel's cheek gently.

"Low blow, Jehan." Bahorel huffed once he could sit back up. "I knew you were a little firecracker, but you don't need to be cruel." His tone was teasing, even if he was obviously still in a bit of pain.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen." Jehan tutted, but he leant over to press an apologetic kiss to Bahorel's lips anyway.

Bahorel raised an eyebrow. "I ever done that to you, hmm?" None the less, he tilted his head into the kiss anyway, silently thanking his height.

"No, because unlike me, you have enough strength that if you did I'd probably end up with internal bleeding. Also I'm not a dick and I don't pin you down and tickle you." Jehan smiled, only pulling away enough that his lips didn't brush Bahorel's as he talked.

"Like you could. You may be strong, but you're still a bitsy thing." Bahorel snickered, reaching up to poke Jehan in the side. Jehan stuck out his tongue at Bahorel and squeaked slightly, flinching away from the poke. "And that's _The_ Dick to you."

Jehan raised an eyebrow, and repeated " _The_ Dick?"

"Look, if you're going to call me names, at least make me distinguished." Bahorel responded with an idle shrug.

"I don't think that 'The Dick' is particularly 'distinguished', Bahorel." Jehan chuckled softly. "Also I think Courfeyrac might make a few comments on it."

"Courfeyrac makes 'a few comments' on everything. I don't think this would make much difference." Bahorel pointed out.

"Touché." Jehan muttered. Courfeyrac didn't ever really stop making 'a few comments'. Jehan shifted to be able to loop his arms loosely around Bahorel's neck and rest his head at level with Bahorel's.

"I'm not just witty. I'm observant, you know." Bahorel grinned, tilting his head back to better look at Jehan.

"Oh yeah, amazingly observant." Jehan smiled, bumping Bahorel's forehead with his nose.

"The problem with you is it's entirely impossible to tell whether you're being sarcastic or not." Bahorel stated in a slow drawl.

"That's part of my charm, I believe. I keep you guessing." Jehan grinned.

"Won't deny you that one." Bahorel agreed, closing his eyes, comfortable.

Jehan chuckled softly, pressing his lips against Bahorel's again and making a quiet contented noise in the back of his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing Jehan and Joly, and Tilt writing Bahorel, Bossuet and Vincent.


End file.
